School Days
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: A Gin X Matsumoto A/U prompt fic. The prompt : First day of school. this is my take on it. Young Rangiku has no friends, until a young boy takes her by the hand.


A/N: This is a Gin x Matsumoto prompt fic. The prompt is 'The first day of school.' I would love if you read this and liked it if you would write her own fic following this prompt that would be great!

A/N: There's nothing to graphic but it's a slight citrus scene, can't really even call it that but yea just a warning.

Also check out Daftpunkress's fic to the same prompt called 'Summer days'

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the series Bleach it belongs to kubo tite.

She turned one last time to wave goodbye to her mother, tears misted her eyes as the small car drove away. She hooked her fingers through her backpack and took the first step. She was nervous, even as other kids ran by her smiles on their faces ready for the first day to begin. She was young but she felt the anxiety of meeting new people. What if the teachers hated her? what if she couldn't make any friends.

She followed the line of students, into the classroom, it was huge, a little daunting to her small mind. As the seats filled she took the closest one to her, and tensely sat riveted in her seat.

"Alright kids, it's time for recess. I know, it's the first day and you are all shy but let's all try and make friends today ok?" The teacher smiled as she led them to the field.

Matsumoto stood by herself watching as the other kids played, everyone seemed to have grouped up already. She was to shy to go up and join in their games, to even talk to them. She couldn't muster up enough courage to say 'hi' and mingle as the other kids did.

She found a seat and sat down, feeling so alone. She almost wanted to cry, but she was afraid the other kids would tease and make fun of her because of it.

"Why ya sitting, its recess only time ya get to play in school."

Matsumoto jerked up, glancing around to find the source of the voice.

"You can play with me if ya want." The shorter boy stood in front of her his hands in his pocket, a smile on his face.

She gawked at him and smiled back taking his outstretched hand, "Ok…ok I'll…I'll play with you."

Matsumoto sighed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she walked through the crowded halls of her new school. She pulled her books closer searching for her home room class. Finally finding it she took a seat and took out her schedule to look it over.

"Moto-san, what a surprise."

She didn't even bother looking up, just let out a long over exaggerated sigh, "Gin."

He took a seat on her desk and stared down at the top of her head, "Come on Moto haven't seen ya in three months the least ya could do is give me a hello kiss."

Matsumoto wanted to push him off her desk, he was so annoying. He might be her friend, well her only friend but still he irritated her to no end with his constant teasing, "Don't you have something else you could be doing? You know it's the first day of school. Time to make new friends, actually pay attention, and start your year off right."

"Nah Moto, I don't need anyone but ya, you know that right?" He ruffled her hair as he took his seat at the front of the room.

Matsumoto frowned smoothing down her hair. Best friend? More like a jerk she thought as she focused on the back of his head. She crumpled up a piece of paper, she would just throw it at him. "Settle down everyone, class has officially begun."

When the bell rang she stood gathering her stuff and making her way to the next class.

"Moto," Gin's arm landed on her shoulder and he took her books, "ya wanna come over tonight, I just got the new Mario game." He smiled down at her, as they walked closely together.

Matsumoto pretended to think for a second, "Are you kidding me Gin?" she was dying to play it but she didn't have the system or game, her family couldn't afford it.

"Nah my mom got it for me over the summer but I've been waiting for ya to play it."

"Of course I do Gin!" she smiled shyly glancing down at the ground, "I mean sure, what time you want me to come over? I'll tell my mom to drop me off ok."

He nodded, handing back her books, "K, see ya lata moto-san." He ruffled her hair, "and I missed ya over the summer Moto, I really hadn't wanted to go."

Matsumoto smiled, "I missed you too, it's no fun when you're not around. It was so boring and lonely…"

Gin stood there gazing at her for a second, he took her hand, "Don't cha worry Moto-san, I'm always here when ya need me."

She nodded and before she knew it she was hugging him. "Don't forget tonight Gin, I go first ok."

He nodded and disappeared into the classroom.

"What classes do you have Ran?"

"Umm, first I have world lit, then science and algebra and Home ec, tomorrow I got spanish and P.E. and bio." Matsumoto glanced at her best friend Yoruichi, "Please say we have something together, ugh I would die not having any classes with you."

Yoruichi glanced at her schedule and shook her head, "Sorry Ran, doesn't seem like I do. Don't worry though, we can have lunch together that's pretty much the same right?"

Matsumoto chuckled, "Not really, I guess I'll see you later Yori."

She took a seat in the back of the class and took out her compact, checking her make-up and fixing her hair. She sat back in the seat and glanced around at the other teens in the class. Her eyes caught one of the guys. He was hot. She didn't bother turning away or being shy, it was a new year and she had promised herself she wouldn't be the timid little mousy type anymore.

She had changed her style, from the simple pants and t-shirt, to more tight fitting clothes and added skirts to her arsenal. She no longer wore her hair in a pony but every morning took the time to style it.

After Yori had gotten a boyfriend over the summer she started to slowly change herself too in hopes of getting one for herself. She never really thought about boys but over the summer it seemed along with her budding breast her outlook on boys changed. Now her body reacted to the sight of a cute guy in different ways.

She sighed when would she finally find someone to love, more like someone that liked her.

"Still daydreaming huh," A rough pull on her hair brought her out of her thoughts.

"Still have nothing better to do with your time than harass beautiful young maidens?"

"Beautiful?" he erupted in laughter, "Sooo, that's what that getup is about."

She frowned turning away from him, and the giggles from the other students, "Leave me alone Gin."

"Sorry Moto, but ya look ridiculous," reminiscent of a previous time, he sat on her desk, he lifted her head not to gently, "ya look like a clown with all that make up on." His cruel smile didn't disappear as he turned her face roughly, "I mean did ya even look in the mirror before ya walked out?"

"I did actually and I think I look pretty damn good," she said in a low aggravated tone, he was really pissing her off, "just go away..."

"Take your seat Mr. Ichimarou, you are interrupting my class."

Matsumoto sighed in relief as he sauntered away from her desk, for whatever reason, he seemed to take joy in bullying her. Making her feel as small as possible and if other people were around all the better. She took a look at the back of his head and her frowned deepened.

He turned to look at her a small smirk on his face. Impulsively She stuck her tongue out at him, when he just laughed she laid her head down on her desk pissed off.

"Ran, over here."

Her faced brightened as she spotted her best friend. She made her way through the crowded walk way to the empty seat, "Hey Kisuke, I didn't know you went here."

"Couldn't leave my baby to the wolves could I?" he planted a kiss on Yori's cheek and winked at her.

Matsumoto and Yoruichi rolled their eyes in unison, "don't listen to him, how is your first day going Ran?"

"Ok I guess, can I ask you something Yori?"

"Sure shoot Ran."

She took a bite of her sandwich and glanced at her, "do you think I look ok?"

Kisuke and Yori stared at her, "you look fine, are you feeling ok?" Yori reached out touching her face, "you don't feel hot."

"No not like that, "she pursed her mouth a little. " I mean am I pretty? Is this make up too much?"

"Second opinions aint necessary Moto."

A heavy arm landed around her shoulder, she knew who it was and she tried to pull away from it but he held her close.

"You look fine Ran, I bet if you ask anyone, they will say the same, you're pretty attractive." Yori smiled at her friend, she was just coming into herself and she understood how it was. Over the summer she had gone through the same until Kisuke had come along and swept her off her feet, "if I was a guy I would totally go for you."

"I AM a guy and if I wasn't already in love," Kisuke made googly eyes at Yori, "I would go after you." He smiled at her reassuringly.

She sighed, unsure if it was the truth or not, and with Gin so close she didn't want to speak about it anymore. "Thanks guys."

"Why don't ya ever listen to me Moto?" she could feel his hot breath on her ear.

She pushed at him some more yet his heavy bulked refused to be moved she sighed giving up, letting his arm rest on her.

"Ran I gotta run, I forgot my books in my last class, still need that ride later?" Yori stood grabbing her bags followed by Kisuke.

"I'll give her a ride."

"Ok see you guys tomorrow!" the two disappeared into the crowd and Matsumoto tried to stand to get away from him.

"Not so fast," He held her steadfast his other arm pulling her on top of him, "what happened Moto, before ya liked sitting with me."

"Before you weren't such a jerk." She sighed wriggling against his hold, anger bubbling up inside of her. He wasn't budging and she gave up, he was stronger than she recalled.

"What are you talking about Moto? I've always been your friend haven't I? I've always been here when you needed me." He stopped her struggles, holding her hips his head resting on top of her own.

"We were kids Gin. You know I had trouble making friends before but now I'm better at it and I have quite a few, before you were my only friend."

She could feel the intake of his breath as if he had been hit, she took the chance to stand and look down at him "Now I'm an attractive young woman, if I hung out with you all the time I won't be able to find a boyfriend."

Gin stood also a frown on his face, "so then what happened was nothing to ya?" he was holding her hand then, his eyes searching hers.

She frowned pulling her hand away rudely, "Bye Gin."

First day of Senior Year and she was excited. In less than two months she would be eighteen, she had saved enough over the last three years that the moment she turned eighteen she could move out of her parents' house. Her Father had already agreed that as long as she paid the bills on her place he would pay for her schooling, no matter where it was.

She already knew what school she wanted to go to and with any luck she would get in. It wasn't far an hour drive and she was there, but she didn't want to have to live in a dorm with a bunch of other girls.

She made her way to her class and took a seat in the middle. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and applied more lip gloss. Three years and she matured into a hottie. She had mastered the art of make-up and hairstyling. She could literally look like anything she wanted. A sultry teaser, and innocent school girl yet there was one thing that still eluded her.

A boyfriend. What should be the most loved filled time of her life was empty in the romantic department. She made plenty of friends more than she could count. Even had a couple close calls, plenty of guys had confessed to liking her, to wanting her yet after the first date they never called back, they never spoke to her again. She was beginning to get frustrated.

She had the looks, she had the body, the nice outgoing personality that everyone seemed to like. She sighed glancing down at the top of her cleavage, plenty was showing, which was how she liked it. She had nice assets she knew that, so why not flaunt it. She shook the thoughts out of her head as the teacher came into the room.

She took this time to look around at the students, she knew more than half of them, if not by name then by their faces. Then her eyes landed on a familiar mop of hair. The silvery head of hair that belong to her one time friend, Gin.

She hadn't talked to him, since the first day of her freshman year. It seemed as if he had taken what she said a little to much to heart. She had waited for him at the end of the day for the ride he had promised her. When he finally showed up, He hadn't said anything to her, in fact now that she thought about it, he hadn't spoken to her the whole ride.

He pulled up outside her house and she had turned to thank him, but he wouldn't look at her, he stared straight in front, "Thanks Gin."

He had nodded and she got out, "See you tomorrow Gin."

He looked at her then, his usual cheery smile replaced by a sour one, "Good bye Moto."

"Ms. Matsumoto, would you like to join us down here on earth?"

She glanced up at the teacher blushing, "Sorry."

Lunch time rolled around and she sat taking a bite of her sandwich. Watching as couples walked by hand in hand, and as girls hugged their boyfriends. But there she was one of the hottest girls in school and never had one before.

"Hey Matt." She stood walking over to one of the guys she had dated before.

"Oh…um hey Rangiku." He didn't even smile at her in fact he seemed to want to get away from her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just heading to next period."

She frowned lunch just started, "What's the matter did I suddenly grow two heads or something?" she giggled lightly touching his arm, she reared back in surprise when he pulled his hand from her touch, "sorry." She said backing away.

When he had asked her out he had seemed totally into her, flirting throughout the day with her. Laughing at her stupid jokes, complimenting how beautiful she was.

"No sorry Ran, I just…"

He stopped suddenly and she followed his line of vision, meeting stormy blue ones. They held her captive and she couldn't look away from his piercing gaze.

"Its ok Matt," she turned to him but he was already gone. She sighed for the second time today she had caught him staring at her. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Last bell rang and she hurriedly left the class, she walked as fast as she could to the student parking lot. She stood for a second until she found it, Gin's car. She was going to wait there for him. The way Matt had acted towards her, especially when he saw Gin was strange.

She sighed glancing at her watch again, almost an hour had past and pretty much all the cars had gone. She was about to give up, when she spotted him walking out. She turned and checked her makeup and hair, no use in looking frazzled when talking to him.

"Hey Gin," she smiled big as he approached her.

"Hey Ran…" a questioning look on his face.

"So…um" standing here in front of him now made her nervous, why she wasn't really sure. He was the same guy she knew for years but now looking at him, he was different. He must have had a growth spurt that she hadn't noticed because he was huge, he towered over her and his once boyish face was now incredibly handsome.

The childish grin had turned into one a little less innocent and sexier, his eyes seemed to be peering into her soul. Her heartbeat increased and she felt a weird she could hear it going off in her chest. She wondered if he could hear it too.

"Ran? Ya ok?" his warm hand touched her face and it felt like a jolt going through her body, she snapped out of the trance she was in.

"Yea, sorry. My…my car isn't working you think you could give me a ride home?"

She jumped at the beep and he laughed at her, "Its open, get in."

She sat quietly as he drove down the road, she was unsure of why she lied to him, her car was fine. She had wanted to talk to him but how could she bring it up?

"You still know where I live right?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood in the car.

He looked at her again with a curious look.

Maybe he was like her trying to figure out what she was doing in his car, why today after three years she suddenly decided to talk to him. "So…" the silence was deafening, she hated the quiet it reminded her of her childhood. Before she had met Gin, she had been so lonely. She hadn't had any friends, no one to talk or play with.

When he had come into her life she had been happy. He had made her happy. He made going to school something she looked forward to. She wanted to see his face, wanted to play with him, wanted to share what she did the day before with him. When he was around no matter how aggravated he made her, or how many times he teased her. He had always made up for it by making her laugh and comforting her.

"Ran we're here."

"Oh…" she needed to talk to him, she needed to apologize for the way she had treated him all those years ago. He had been her best friend, her first kiss, her first love…

It seemed as if that realization just hit her and now more than ever she could see it. "Do you want to come in for something to drink?"

He looked at her, his eyes searching her face, the wide eyed expectancy, the slight bite of her lip, "I really should be getting home Ran…it was nice talking to you again."

She frowned and straightened up, the disappointment clearly shown on her face, "I could make you some PB&J's your favorite…I still remember the way you like them." She didn't want him to leave she knew once he drove away, she wouldn't get another chance to talk to him. She didn't want to wait another day after wasting so many.

A big grin came to his lips, and it seemed to light up his entire face. "I'll like to see that Ran… if you still remember."

She nodded leading him to the door and unlocking it, her parents were out of town on a vacation as they had called it. They seemed to take lots of them, for extended periods of time. It didn't faze her though she was old enough to take care of herself besides she had friends to keep her company whenever she needed it.

"Have a seat, I'll be out in a minute." She hurried to the kitchen, since they were younger Gin always liked his sandwiches toasted, and then cut out into a heart. His mom had always made it for them when she would go over to play video games or have dinner with the family. She searched her fridge for the last ingredient and plated it smiling to herself.

She placed the plate in front of him, and a childish grin spread from ear to ear, "Ya remember Moto… even the celery."

"I don't think I could ever forget" she giggled sitting next to him, "I remember the first time your mom brought out a tray of them, I had never eaten celery before and you held me down and forced me to eat."

"They're good for you." His eyes never left hers, "What's this all about Moto?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what, ya haven't talk to me in years."

"I know…." She diverted her eyes from him, staring at the half eaten heart in her hands, "I honestly don't know why." She laughed, "My car is perfectly fine actually…I just wanted to hook a ride with you I guess."

He wasn't laughing though he frowned. "Aint no point Moto, ya got all the friends ya wanted, no doubt ya got whatever guy ya want so what's the point?" he stood grabbing his keys.

"Wait Gin…I don't have the guy I wanted." She stood standing next to him, her hand ever so gently on his, "do you remember the summer before high school started." She searched his face, wondering if he did.

She remembered it with crystal clear detail. That summer had been wonderful she had just turned fourteen, her body had begun to bud into what it was now. Her hormones had started to kick in, everything seemed new…and Gin, Gin had been there for all of it. They hung out all day long, doing nothing but talking or playing video games. They always hung out till as late as possible without breaking curfew.

She remembered one night he had come over, she had already been in bed tucked in by her mother when she heard the knocking on the window.

"What are you doing here Gin? You're going to get me in trouble."

"Not if ya quiet, come with me I wanna show ya something."

"I can't my mom…"

"Just come on Moto, It'll be fun, promise." His cute boyish face lit up with the promise of adventure and mystery.

"Ok let me grab my jacket."

Less than an hour later, they were sitting next to the river. The big moon shone brightly down reflecting in the water.

"Look," she followed the way he was pointing and out of nowhere it seemed a million fireflies took flight. Their bright lights filled the night sky. She watched in amazement it was so striking so surreal like a perfect picture, or scene from a movie.

"This is amazing Gin."

"I knew ya'd wanna see it."

They sat close together on the cool grass, his body heat flowing into hers, "this is so beautiful Gin, I've never seen anything like it before."

"I can think of something that looks lovelier."

She turned to look at him and his gaze was on her, a look she had never seen in his eyes before, "Gin?"

He pulled her into his lap suddenly, and she sighed, a new feeling surging inside of her, "Gin…?"

He turned her around so she faced him, his arms wrapped around her, it seemed as if time had stopped as she stared into his face. Their eyes locked and she leaned up sealing her lips with his. His warm mouth on hers sent tingles down her spine. She pulled back a little and looked up into his eyes, "This is…"

"Perfect?" he didn't wait for her response, he kissed her this time, his lips finding hers hesitantly tasting her. His tongue swept across her them and she gasped at the cool feeling. He took that as invitation to explore her mouth and he did, memorizing every inch of it.

His hands explored her body also, each place he touched felt as if it was on fire, "Moto…" his breath caught, "I love you…"

She leaned into him more, letting those words sink in…"I know…" she stayed there quietly for a second as his hands played against her naked thighs, His fingers were warm and she let his heat sink into her.

Before she knew it his mouth was on hers, he was kissing her, was making her body tingle, she squirmed trying to appease the new sensations coursing through her body.

His body shielded them from the cool air as his fingers slipped under her shirt, finding her breasts. He gently stroked her nipple until it harden. He hesitantly traced each curve, unsure if he was doing it right.

"Moto?" His fingers tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Their eyes met and she nodded shyly. She let him take her shirt off, her small breast naked under his gaze.

"You're perfect Moto." He kissed her over and over across her lips her neck the tops of her breast, his lips tentatively touched her nipple and she moaned. He glanced up at her the sound she had made, stirred something in him, his cock was hard. His hands went lower to the top of her jeans unzipping them.

Hesitantly he slipped his fingers into the waist band of her panties.

She arched her back as his finger brushed across her clit. Taking that as a good sign he played against it slowly, trying to find the right rhythm.

"Mmm Gin…that…that feels good right there…" she ground her hips against his finger, the unfamiliar pleasure building up inside of her. She could feel it building something her body was pushing for, her body wanted. She leaned up kissing Gin her tongue playing coyly against his lips.

Her body tightened up, and a rush of pure pleasure washed over her, she slumped over curling up into his body, "Gin…that…that was amazing," she barely got out her breath shallow.

"Do you remember Gin?"

He pulled away from her then, how could he have forgotten? He had fallen in love with her at some point. After all the hours they spent together, the days of playing, and nights stayed up watching movies and cuddling. Maybe it was the day he first met her. The shy little girl sitting alone blue eyes misted over her strawberry blonde hair hanging in her face.

"I remember ya telling me, you didn't need me anymore…"

She sighed, she had really hurt him, even though she hadn't meant it that way. She had just wanted to find a boyfriend so desperately but with Gin around who would really approach her? No doubt they would think she was attached the way they hung out together all the time. "I'm sorry Gin, I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted a boyfriend and I figured I couldn't get one if we were always seen together..."

"Ya searching for something that was right in front of ya Moto. Did ya never think I could be your boyfriend, I could be the one you could fall in love with?"

She stared at him, she hadn't ever thought of him like that. He was her oldest friend, he knew everything about her, "We were best friends Gin. You don't just jump from that to being lovers, it's just not the way it goes."

They stood there in awkward silence, both unsure of what they needed to say, what could be done. He watched her, she watched him.

"Did you mean it?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Just cause I was young didn't mean I didn't know what I wanted Moto. I was in love with ya." He shrugged, the memories she was bringing up now wasn't ones he wanted to dwell on. Being rejected by the only girl he had ever love.

"Was…" disappointment laced her voice, whatever chance she had was gone.

"Am, don't think I can ever stop Moto, you're perfect. And no matter how many times I try and move on none of them can compare to ya."

The words sunk in slowly and she wanted to jump on him, she took the few steps to close the gap hesitantly, "If I told you I was in love with you, and the few guys I had been out with, I always seemed to find a way to mess it up with," she chuckled "none of them ever called me back, ever wanted to talk to me again. It seemed as if I just could never feel for them the way I did for you." She sighed, "No matter how hard I tried to forget about you inside I still thought about you."

"About that Moto…"

"What?"

His old childish grin came back, "I kinda sabotaged them."

"What?"

"Well the guys that asked ya out, I would have a little talk to them, if ya know what I mean."

"You threatened them?"

He laughed at the look on her face, "Yes, it was stupid I know, but I really loved you and I didn't want anyone coming in and trying to sweep you off your feet"

Matsumoto giggled, "So earlier… Matt…"

"Yea."

"Gin you are a jerk." She screeched "I can't believe you…"

He quieted her with a kiss pulling her close to him, his lips relearning hers, " Forgive me Moto," He kissed her again her body melding into his.

"I love you Gin."

He sighed in bliss the words he had wanted to hear finally escaping her lips, "I love you too Moto."

A/N: If anyone would like to participate please feel free to, leave me a PM with the story tittle and I'll check it out.

Prompt: Gin x Matsumoto ~~~~~ First day of school~~~~~


End file.
